Viernes en la noche
by Norami
Summary: Parece que Hidan no hará nada este viernes en la noche KakuHidan - OneShot


Tiempo sin pasarme! Pero ya saben, cuando llega la inspiración, llega.

Estoy por terminar la escuela y ps… aquí, intentando sobrevivirla xD

Pero vayamos al punto:

KakuHidan

Hidan's POV

Un poco (un poco?! Yo diría demasiado) de OOC

Narración rápida

Incoherencias debido a que ya saben, por cosas de la escuela sólo redacto lo que tengo en la cabeza y ni una puta revisada le doy (jajaja, creo que se me quedó esto de Hidan~)… quizás después… si recuerdo... si hay tiempo…

Los personajes no me pertenecen~

**Viernes en la noche**

Simple y sencillamente ahí estoy yo, tirado en el piso con mis piernas y brazos extendidos, mirando hacia el cielo, aburrido, pensativo… eso es extraño, joder.

Acabo de hacer un sacrificio, nada especial, un tipo blasfemo que me encontré por ahí y que se metió conmigo y el Jashin. Pero costumbres son costumbres y no puedo evitar el realizar el sacrificio como es debido.

Maldición, estoy lleno de sangre y apenas puedo moverme. Hace un par de minutos que retiré la puntiaguda lanza de metal de mi pecho, pero creo que esta vez me he excedido, tendré que esperar antes de recuperar por completo la movilidad… a fin de cuentas no tenía nada importante qué hacer… y siento una flojera enorme.

Me pregunto dónde está Kakuzu, no le he visto en todo el día… no es que me importe mucho, pero si se pierde y el líder me pide buscarlo… juro que intentaré matarlo cuando lo encuentre por interrumpir mi tranquilidad. Él fue el que se marchó al decir que "El tiempo es dinero" y que no pretendía esperar hasta que yo terminara.

Igual no me importa. Ese vejestorio es un pesado, blasfemo, sarcástico y un avaro. Es a veces desagradable estar con él… qué digo a veces, ¡siempre! Estúpido colchón remendado, algún día Jashin le castigará.

Pero qué más da… tengo rato sintiendo los párpados pesados, creo que dormiré, pero no debo, necesito encontrar a Kakuzu, necesito encontrar a ese sujeto necio que…

… el sueño me está ganando…

No es verdad, no es tan insoportable. En realidad me agrada, se hace el tipo rudo pero en realidad es muy amable. Es orgulloso, sí, pero… se preocupa por mí, le he visto…

… joder, el sueño no me ayuda, no estoy cuerdo cuando estoy somnoliento…

No le odio… sinceramente no. Intento llevármela bien, a fin de cuentas no pretendo llevarme mal con nadie… sí lo sé, parece lo contrario… simplemente me gusta fastidiar, seguro lo han notado. Y es que hay tanto potencial en Akatsuki, quiero decir, hay cada gente rara que es imposible no hacer bromas, por ejemplo, la rubia, ese Deidara, vamos, ese chico parece más mujer que otra cosa, y sus usuales "hm" hacen que parezca que quieren que le den duro por detrás; y su compañero, el pinocho, una marioneta, jajaja por favor, es como si fuera un juguete, además se llevan de una manera muy peculiar… y siempre parecen niños peleándose por cosas de arte. Luego el emochiha con sus mega ojeras y su complejo de hermano, el chico pez, azul… ¡es azul! ¿Y qué hay del líder y su compañera? Piercings por aquí, piercings por allá y Konan está obsesionada con el origami. Zetsu, ni que decir, parece una planta y es bipolar. Tobi es… es… un idiota.

Pero Kakuzu tiene una paciencia muy escasa, le enfado con facilidad, es muy gracioso, pero siempre termina amenazándome, yo igual, qué más da, no podemos matarnos y yo no quiero matarlo… quizás sí pelear con él… herirlo… sacrificarlo… pero no matarlo.

Y bueno… qué puedo decir… hace entretenidos los viajes… a veces, a veces no. Odio que le preste tanta atención al dinero pero admito que encontramos buena gente para pelear, y eso me gusta.

… esto es estúpido… creo que ya he caído dormido…

[…]

Tras estar un par de horas dormido, desperté y ya estaba oscuro. Me senté de inmediato, ya podía moverme bien. Mi vista no tardó en acostumbrase puesto que estaba dormido, pero mi atención no había despertado del todo aún. Tardé en notar que alguien estaba a mi lado.

-¿Eh?... ¿quié…?

-Eres un idiota, Hidan.

Basta de preguntas. Esa voz la conocía perfectamente. Grave, severa, ronca y concisa.

Kakuzu.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –dije entre un bostezo y sin muchas ganas. El moreno estaba sentado con brazos cruzados y mirada intensa…. Y tan temible como siempre.

-¿Te das cuenta que te has quedado dormido, debilitado, ensangrentado y solo en territorio enemigo? ¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¿Qué clase de ninja hace eso?

-Oh vamos, no es para tanto, soy inmortal después de todo.

Sonreí. Era verdad, era inmortal. Y nadie en el mundo podía matarme. Ni atravesando mi corazón podrían hacerlo. Aunque había una persona que de vez en cuando me hacía sentir que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho.

Kakuzu rodó los ojos.

-Ja~ ¿qué? ¿Estabas preocupado? Aaaw.

Burla, claro, la única opción, la INEVITABLE opción. No es que realmente me guste hacerle sentir mal, más bien hacerle perder la paciencia, es una tentación irresistible, vale mucho la pena.

El otro ignoró, como ya era costumbre, mis burlas. Él, por su parte, comenzó a alejarse. Joder Kakuzu, no seas tan amargado.

-Joder, Kakuzu, no seas tan amargado.

Ups… salió de mi boca.

El moreno se volteó y me miró amenazante. Creo que esta vez sí la cagué. Se ve enfadado ahora sí…. Ah, sublime.

El azabache caminó a zancadas hacía mi, y antes de que me diera cuenta me tomó de la poca capa rota que aún cubría mi hombro.

-¿Algún problema?-preguntó después de una larga pausa de mirada envenenada. Pfff ¿Problema, dice? Jajaja, claro que no. Eso es inusual. Este inepto no suele preocuparse…

Oh, espera… acababa de despertar y había olvidado casi todo…

-¿Problema? Ja, dígame señor Kakuzu, ¿se preocupaba por mi seguridad? Jajajaja.

Me miró de pies a cabeza. Sí, seguía lleno de sangre. Creo que tenía algo también en la boca. Meh, no importaba demasiado. Lo que comenzaba a preocuparme era el hecho de que ese bastardo estaba actuando extraño a como lo recordaba pero… oh, un segundo… eso es algo mucho más anterior… hace poco… ¡ah, sí! Hace poco nosotros… em… am… creo que estoy en problemas.

Kakuzu me dio una bofetada, ¡dolió como el demonio! Pero… debo admitir que me lo merecía… ¡Iagh! ¿Pero qué puta situación es esta? Jashin, una de las desventajas de que ese vejestorio y yo…

-Hidan, en verdad, no estás tomando esto en serio. Me vale una mierda el hecho de que seas inmortal. Sigues siendo vulnerable en algunas cosas y no pienso estar armándote para siempre.

-Ya, ya lo pillo, ¿sí? Tsk, que pesado –estuvo en la punta de mi lengua pero no salió. Un "lo siento"… ah, con un "joder", si no suena muy nenaza.

Él se tomó el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos, creo que lo estaba fastidiando, pero juro que esta vez no lo pretendía… no del todo…

-Hidan… en serio, eres un idiota.

-Ya me lo has repetido muchas veces.

-¡Pues no han sido suficientes! Eres demasiado molesto, ¿por qué no te ocupas de tus propios asuntos? Tengo que cuidarte porque eres mi compañero y tú no lo haces, si no lo hago el líder de todos modos me obliga a hacerlo, porque de todos modos no puedo matarte, así que coopera un poco, ¿sí?

-Ya coopero bastante ayudándote en tus "cazas de recompensas", imbécil.-dije haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Eres un joven demasiado imprudente ¿sabes? Algún día de estos te mataré.

-Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no puedes, joder.

Me soltó con un empujón, creo que esta vez si esta muuuy molesto.

-Idiota –susurró esta vez

-Aún puedo oírte, vejestorio… y el idiota eres tú, eh.

Se alejó un par de pasos tirando algo que hizo eco metálico al golpear con el piso. Era lo que tenía hace rato clavado en el pecho.

Oye, oye, oye, en serio hay algo que estoy olvidando… es algo sobre Kakuzu y yo… ¡Ah! ¡Lo he recodado todo! Estúpida memoria es…. Ah… no…

-Hidan, es hora de irnos, si no mueves tu trasero yo lo haré.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

Guardo silencio un momento, a lo que asumí como mi victoria, pero Kakuzu respondió.

-¿Acaso quieres que te lo recuerde?

Oh, golpe bajo. Mala idea, mala idea. Me sonrojé de repente, claro que recordaba… no era muy… alentador… es decir… yo era el de abajo, era como si hubiera sido su zorra.

-¿R-recordarme qué, bastardo?

¿Por qué diablos pregunté eso? En serio, ¿por qué?

Kakuzu se acercó a mí de nuevo con pose dominante, esta vez sí me estremecí.

-Te recuerdo que no estás en posición de exigir, en todo caso… tu trasero es mío.

¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿Qué?

-Pero… estoy cansado, Hidan. No quiero ver tu linda hombría en estos momentos. Bastante ya me has molestado con tu mentecata distracción donde casi logras que te maten o… mutilen… lo que sea. Sé que eres inmortal, pero deja de hacer eso ¿quieres? Es un estrés muy grande.-dijo con fastidio

-… ¿y por qué tanto maldito interés?

-Porque… recuerda que tienes uno de mis corazones. Si te derrotan, me derrotan igual.

-Pero tienes 5…-Espera, ¿tengo un corazón de Kakuzu? No estará hablando del mío… ¿o sí?

-Pero sólo uno como el que tienes.-

Tardé en razonar lo que acababa de decirme, terminé de hacerlo cuando estábamos a medio beso. Kakuzu había tomado mi nuca, se había descubierto su boca y me había besado con esos labios tan… candentes, joder, los adoro. El estilo de Kakuzu es salvaje, apasionado, sensual, me encanta, sus besos me hacen sentir que me devora, pero me agrada, él es tan… ejem, bueno. Sé lo que puede llegar a significar… una noche wow.

(Ah, por cierto, es cursi sí pero… Kakuzu se refería a… que yo tengo su corazón… ¿entienden? Que… que… le gusto… ¿sí?)

Así que… ahí estaba… besando a mi hombre… sí, sí, gay, tal vez, pero ¿qué les importa? Solía importarme pero ya no… bueno es que… Kakuzu hace muy bien su trabajo…

Después de jugar con mi lengua terminó de besarme no sin antes morder mi labio inferior. Yo me lamí mis labios. Los sentía enrojecidos.

-Muévete religioso.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Alcancé a notar que se había llenado de sangre los labios. Creo que él también terminó de saborearme en ellos mientras caminaba. Oh, la tentación, yo quiero quitarle esa sangre con mi lengua.

Bueno, me hago el duro, pero insisto, maldita sea, él es tan provocador, me vuelve loco en veces. Es una de las pocas cosas por las que no deseo morir. ¿En qué momento llegué a esto? Bueno, ya no importa, me reconforta de cierta manera estar con él, aunque me regañe, y me golpee, me insulte…. Joder, es un maldito infeliz.

-Ah, y por cierto Hidan…

Su irresistible voz me sacó de mi trance (oh sí, babe, me excita su voz, no lo recordaba, y ¿qué?... especialmente cuando dice mi nombre cuando… pues… ya saben...)

-¿Mmm?- articulé mientras recogía mi guadaña.

-No habrá noche de viernes para ti.

¡Nooo! ¡Injusticia! es un hijo de puta malparido. ¡¿Acaso seguía molesto?!

-… Jódete Kakuzu.

Insisto, el idiota es él.

-Ja, mejor a ti Hidan, pero no hoy.

**-.-.-**

**Reviews?**


End file.
